


True Nature

by sunshinekat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy and the starving demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Nature

It was a demons nature to devour souls. It was in Sebastian’s nature to wait, to savor. He was done with mindlessly stuffing his face with people’s lives. Now he wanted to relish every taste, every miserable moment would be crushed under his fangs. He wanted to bathe in their blood, feast on their delectable flesh.

But before that he would wait.

That was what he had decided. And he clung to it in times like these when the boy was being pernicious, demanding, and knowing full well that he owed Sebastian more than just a favor. He owed him a soul, vulnerable and screaming.

Ciel Phantomhive didn’t let that knowledge stop him from being a petulant human child. Behaving like a brat, as if Sebastian had fallen for some master plan of his to hold his soul in in front of his face for eternity and never let him have a taste. Like Sebastian wasn’t already crawling up the wall for it. Like he hadn’t waited years until this moment.

The boy smelled like death already, fifteen and just about ready. People around him dying, his merciless smile was finally beginning to fade away. Miserable brat.

Good gods when Sebastian was done with him there would be nothing left.

 

Victorian society was a shark tank; add a demon to that and not many would survive the way Ciel has. He had to though, there were too many ghosts waiting for him on the other side to give up now. Stalking the shadows of those who had ruined him had absorbed his life, knowing that there was a crow circling his head waiting for him to slip only made him more determined. Sebastian’s smiles had lost that smug charm; they held contempt now, impatience. He was running out of time. Ciel didn’t even try to think ‘but we have a deal!” he wasn’t a fool, he knew he was a mouse being played with by a cat. The deal only linked them together for the purpose of killing his enemies, it was nothing more. It wasn’t protection, nor friendship. It was a game to the demon, just as it was more important than life itself to Ciel.

Hive of Phantoms, his name spoke of death, life after death, broken promises and a long lost childhood. Ciel understood the world in a way he was never supposed to. But now thoughts like that meant little, and all that mattered to him was finding the monsters who took him away and ripping their heart out of their chest, just like that monster in the wheelchair. Never had Ciel thought that beauty was a curse until he heard that bastard utter those words, how he had held Ciel upon such a pedestal was disgusting, how he had longed to be present for the things done to him in that place.

That is where the crow came into play, that was where Sebastian’s smiles and ‘Yes, my Master’ became less of a joke and more of a ‘One More Step Closer to Death.’

Ciel knew there would be no deathbed for him, he would die like a dog, ripped apart from the inside and nobody would know what happened. He had come to terms with that a long time ago. His only worry was that it would happen before his enemies were all gone. The balance with the demon was frail, crippling almost. His lingering shadow that had once been protective had grown thick and suffocating. He could see naked hunger in those eyes sometimes, and he hated it.

He wanted to snap at the demon, demand its patience, demand his enemies to come out of hiding and die so that he could finally let go of the leash. He dreamed of it sometimes, telling Sebastian that the deal was off, because if he broke the rules then there would be no more stares, no more lingering touches, no warm hand holding his in the dark of the night. He would be free of the demon. He would belong only to the demon.

Perhaps that was it, despite the agonies he’d suffered, maybe he simply wanted to give in to the demons gaze, tell him yes to come and feast, he would be welcome.

Come, take your fill.

Perhaps between Sebastian’s fangs Ciel would find the peace not allowed him in life.

 


End file.
